good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
PETA Ironic Fandom
People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals or PETA is an American animal rights organization based in Norfolk, Virginia, and led by Ingrid Newkirk, its international president. A nonprofit corporation with nearly 400 employees, it claims that it has 6.5 million members and supporters, in addition to claiming that it is the largest animal rights group in the world. Its slogan is "Animals are not ours to eat, wear, experiment on, use for entertainment, or abuse in any other way." The fandom is one of the most disturbing one compared to Communism, Nazism/Fascism and any ironic fandoms exist. Note: we have nothing against protecting animals, however PETA, does not actually do so. Why They’re bad?! #They claim that they protect animals, but in reality they actually steal and kill innocent animals! Most of them kill pets that are taken care of their owners yes in fact they killed an innocent pet dog owned by a family which they considered them as part of their family. ##They also kill innocent puppies and other baby pet animals that are "RESCUED" by PETA, but surprisingly they ignore and even deny it! And if you try to call them out, this will result in them lashing out at you by replying with false evidence from their own website! This really shows that PETA can't take even the slightest bit of any form of criticism of any kind whatsoever! #They will block you on their Twitter account if you do as much as openly rant against them. Again, they proved time and time that they can't accept criticism. #They only care about domesticated animals that are killed in the farms but not the actual animals that are abused by abusive pet owners or killed by people especially by throphy hunters and poachers. ##In fact not all domesticated farm animals are inhumanely slaughtered, they use some techniques to kill them. Unfortunately they ignore it. ##Some sheep in farms don't need to be killed, farmers are using proper shaving equipment to clean shave the wool of the Sheeps. #They attack all people who wear fur even though that not all clothes are made from FUR! #They ruined everything from food, clothing even Video gaming! Yes surprisingly they create their own Pokemon video game about Pikachu and other pokemons attacking Ash as well as Super Mario parody game that Mario kills Tanookis, LET THAT SINK IN! ##Speaking of Pokemon, they even use Wooloo in the upcoming Pokemon: Sword & Shield just to stop people removing their wool, seriously?! #They are forcing mothers to give their babies a bottle of beer instead of milk.... WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?! #They even crossed the line, they're using fat people as whales as in LITERALLY! #They even insulted the late Steve Irwin on his own birthday, claiming that he harassed a stingray even though he din't do that , despite the fact that PETA never actually helps animals! #They want every meat eater to get killed in the most gruesome way ever, then fed to animals! Category:Fandoms Category:Worst Groups Ever Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Ironic Fandoms Category:Hypocrites Category:Politics Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History Category:What Killed The Meme Community Category: Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Fandoms That Are Aware Of How Bad They Are Category:Fandoms that should not exist